


It's only your fault they're gone

by Destructivedepravities



Series: DDLC A/B/O [1]
Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alpha/Beta, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Kidnapping, Multi, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Sexual Slavery, Slavery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2019-08-03 16:19:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16329407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destructivedepravities/pseuds/Destructivedepravities
Summary: The club's Omega and Delta are no longer there. Monika regrets her decisions, MC is scared and Natsuki is very angry.Delta- A rare dynamic, kind of a hyper omega, usually much taller, extremely fertile with a very strong scent and frequent heat cycles. Usually kidnapped and thought of as possessionsEpsilon- A rare dynamic, kind of a cross between an Alpha and an Omega. Has both a rut and a heat together, called a Nekmit. Excluded by society, has a bad reputation for violence





	1. The only choice

Monika had to do it. She had to. For the safety of her school, for the safety of her friends.

She was only one of twenty alphas in her school, and they were in charge of managing the school.

Omegas were becoming rarer and rarer, high schools and workplaces were being raided for them. But her school was smart, they knew they could give up all they had.

There were only eleven omegas in the school.

Sayori was one of them.

And then, there was one delta.

 Yuri.

Monika gripped her skirt, sitting in the meeting room. The air was tense, it smelled burnt, everyone's pheromones were aggressive. They didn't want to do this.

"For the safety of all the other students," Monika told herself, and a fellow female alpha nodded at her.

Several large alphas walked in the room, sitting across from the highschoolers. Their beta principle walked in as well, sitting at the head of the table.

The alphas stated that they could either give up all omegas, or their school and students would suffer greatly.

Each alpha began writing down the names of all omegas they knew of.

And then it was Monika's turn.

She swallowed thickly, and shivered as she wrote down Sayori's name.

"And the Deltas?" she asked coldly, but on the inside she was crying.

The room fell silent, so quiet that it was drowning the poor brunette.

"Give us any Deltas, or we will have to root out this entire school by force."

Monika's hand faltered, she blinked away tears, and then wrote down Yuri's name.

* * *

 

The next five hours hurt. They readied a bus for the students to be captured. They had an alpha paired with each student that had written down an omegas name.

Monika's alpha had an empty expression, replying to Monika in one word sentences.

The gist was, Monika clearly couldn't know what was to happen to her friends.

She led them to Sayori's room first, and it was pretty easy for the alpha she'd been paired with to spot her out, the omega trying to reassure everyone with a smile, promising them everyone would be okay.

When Sayori looked over, smiling at her, Monika shed a tear, though her face was blank.

She watched as Sayori was chased down and captured, her scent was panicked, she screamed and reached for Monika. Monika ran down the hallway to cry.

When it was over, her partner came to her with a tissue. She dried her tears and another alpha came to meet her.

The walk to Yuri's class was tough. She even considered refusing. When they entered the classroom, they didn't see her at first.

Upon closer inspection, she had been hiding in the closet.

It didn't hurt as much this time, Yuri was more docile than Sayori. She stated she was too scared to walk, her voice trembling, and she was promptly picked up and carried away.

Monika sat down, and cried again.


	2. Apologies won't cut it

Monika was happier to return to her club room. The principal promised her club wouldn't be demoted, especially after what had happened.

Opening the club room door, she found a sobbing MC, being comforted by Natsuki.

Natsuki shot Monika a glare, her face twisting and reddening.

Monika felt jealousy writhe within her gut, and she walked closer, a little more aggressively than she had intended.

"Stay back!" Natsuki barked, with so much power and force in her voice that Monika flinched a little.

She stared pleadingly at a puffy eyed MC before she caught a whiff of--

"I'm. . . sorry. . . about Sayori."

That only sent MC wailing into Natsuki's shirt even harder.

"And?" Natsuki growled.

"And Yuri," she said, looking down at her feet.

" _And?_ " Natsuki asked, louder this time, clutching MC's head.

"I-. . . I--" Monika fumbled. What else could she apologize for.

"You scared the living  _fuck_ out of MC!" Natsuki shouted.

"MC? I-- I'm really sorry-- I--"

She began to walk towards them, and MC flinched, Natsuki giving an animalistic growl.

"MC, nothing's gonna happen to you, you're not an omega," Monika soothed, but MC locked up, shivering, while Natsuki bored holes in Monika's head.

Monika suddenly felt quite faint, and more than a little betrayed.

"You're an  _omega?"_ she asked, sounding more menacing then intended.

"Why didn't you tell me!! We're  _friends!!_ " Monika cried.

Natsuki let MC wrap himself around her in fear, his taller frame curled against her's. 

"Are you  _really fucking gonna say that shit?_ " Natsuki asked, and her words tore into Monika. 

"SAYORI WAS YOUR  _FRIEND!_ YURI WAS YOUR FRIEND!!!" Natsuki screamed, breathing heavily and hugging MC close.

"And where are they  _now?"_ the pink haired girl finished.

Monika fumbled, stuttering, her words lost.

"MC and I are gonna read manga.  _ **Don't**  _bother us."

Natsuki helped a shivering MC to the back of the classroom. They read manga until it was time to go home, where Natsuki growled at Monika if she was too close to MC.


	3. The last one

MC sat on the edge of his bed. His aunt had bought him more scent blockers, heat suppressants and alpha perfume. His parents were right. 

He ached, he was shaking, his hands clutched his sweater as he waved goodbye to his aunt. It had been agreed that Natsuki could stay there, since her father had also been displaced.

"So. . . You're technically a. . . beta in your. . ."

"Yes," he said softly. "My parents. . . there were only two options for my genetics. . . An omega, or a beta. So, my parents decided that no matter what, I would be a beta."

Natsuki held the young boy's hand.

"A-and now. . . Monika. . . I don't wanna--" he choked, before Natsuki wrapped her arms around him.

And before he knew it, Natsuki was rubbing her neck against his, having him pressed against the bed, her bony hips digging into his.

He recognized this. Scenting. He relaxed as she laid beside him.

"I will protect you," the pink haired teen said, her voice slightly shaking.

MC closed his eyes, his hands intertwined with Natsuki's. 


	4. Where oh where

Monika went on... a bit of a hunt.

This was happening all over, so it wasn't difficult to dig up something, anything.

 Besides, she couldn't go on with one club mate wanting her dead, the other absolutely terrified of her and two of them... not in school...  _because of her, no less._

She sat down at her computer and began to search. Surprisingly, it was extremely difficult, but she compiled any hints or advice she possibly could, ignoring many sources on how to get over the loss of someone.

_Afterall, they definitely weren't dead._

After some intense digging and rooting up another browser, one that couldn't be opened in fullscreen no less, she found something.

_She found a lot, actually._

* * *

 

Delta #23

Name: "Yuri"

Age: 18

Primary sex: female 

Cup size: DD

Fertility: 64 A

Condition: Nearly mint, little to no usage, no STDs

Note: Trouble with listening to authority, multiple panic attacks per day, too afraid to eat or sleep. 

* * *

 

Monika's heart sunk, her hands felt cold as she saw the comments.  Disgusting. She was a fucking highschool student, for  _fucks sakes._

Monika knew she would have to play the part, joining the shady forum to learn more information.

_God this would be a long night._

 


	5. I don't wanna talk

Natsuki awoke with MC in her arms. She carefully sat up and took out her locket. There was a picture of her and Yuri in it. She had shrunk and printed a selfie they took when they had first actually hung out.

She wiped a few tears, shaking.

She would never forgive Monika. 

Yuri was gone. 

Gone forever.

She looked at her phone, displaying a new text message. Her eyes narrowed.

* * *

 

Monika: Hello Natsuki. Sorry to bother you but I found more information on Yuri. She's okay.

* * *

Natsuki faltered, staring at the screen in shock, anguish, horror.

Anger.

Anger that the girl, no, -- that **_alpha_** that took Yuri away was messaging her. Anger that she seemed unphased by what she had done. No apologies for the fact she had sold out Sayori, a best friend of hers, and Yuri, who could have gone undetected

* * *

Natsuki: bold of u to message me

Monika: I'm sorry.

Natsuki: i thought u liked sayori

Monika: Do you want the screencap or not?

Natsuki: ok fine

* * *

What she saw nearly made her throw her phone. She put it down as MC was waking up. And went to throw up. When she returned MC was slowly waking.

"Mh... time for breakfast?"

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
